Consequences of Alcohol
by SearingCinders
Summary: Angela and Owen have a one night stand after getting drunk at the bar. Now both young adults have to deal with the consequences along with the past that Angela has kept hidden for three years. Will everything turn out okay or will a shadow from the past keep Angela from moving on? Only rated M for murder and non-descriptive rape. Nothing put in detail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this will be my first Harvest Moon story. Most of my readers are probably wondering how I'm able to post new stories so fast. As an answer, I have been writing a lot of stories for the past two years and I've just gotten around to actually posting them. With that enjoy the first chapter. There is murder and rape, so you have been warned.**

***I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters and story lines. All rights and ownership goes to Yasuhiro Wada.***

* * *

Chapter 1:

'_No… Please let this be a dream. I can't do this.' _I thought looking at the picture in my hands. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, but the photo was still there. It wasn't an ordinary photo though, it was a sonogram. I was pregnant. _'I'm not married, I don't even have a boyfriend! How could I have let this happen? I'm only twenty!' _

It was my own stupid decisions that led to this. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I can't just walk up to him and tell him he's going to be a father whether he likes it or not. I'm not that kind of person. I will tell him, but if Owen doesn't want anything to do with the child then I'll just have to do this on my own.

It was about a season ago when it happened. My farm was having some bad luck. Half of my crops had died and I ended up having to put down my prized cow. I needed to release some of the stress in my body, so I headed down to the Brass Bar.

The bar was fairly quiet that night, the only other customer was Owen, sitting at the counter. I sat down next to him and we were talking. Honestly, I've had a crush on Owen for a while, I'm just too scared to act upon it. Both of us had multiple cocktails, got really drunk…

Owen offered to walk me home and the rest is a bit fuzzy, but I woke up in my bed, feeling sore between my legs and Owen's scarf tied around my neck. _'And now I'm pregnant.'_

I needed to tell Owen now, before I lost my nerve, so I got up, put the sonogram in my rucksack and headed to the mines. He was there, pounding the rocks with his hammer, as I knew he would be. I approached him rather nervously.

He looked up and showed me one of him sincere smiles, the ones he shows to his friends. "Hey Angela. What brings you here today?"

I looked down, not able to face him. "I need to talk to you, privately."

He must have picked up on my solemn mood because his smile faltered and he set his hammer down. "I'll take my break."

* * *

Owen led me to the Goddess' spring. It was secluded and there weren't any people around. I took one look at Owen and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

Owen took hold of my arms, "Angela, what's wrong?"

Once Owen had managed to calm me down somewhat, he asked me again why I was crying. I took a deep breath. "Do you remember our night together last season…?"

Owen sighed, "Angela, we were both drunk…" I cut him off.

"Please let me finish." Owen nodded. "I have been feeling sick for a couple of weeks, so I went to Irene." I looked away and started to cry again. "She told me that… that I was pregnant. Showed me the baby on the screen and gave me a copy of the sonogram." I pulled the small photo out of my rucksack and handed it to him. "You're the only man I've been with. It has to be yours." I told him, truthfully though I had been with another man, years ago, but I didn't want to think about that, it wasn't a good memory.

Owen stared at the sonogram for what seemed like forever. _'I knew he wouldn't want anything to do with this.'_

"You don't have to be there, I can do this myself, but it was only right that I told you. I'll see you around Owen." I said sadly, before turning around to leave.

Owen's head shot up and he pulled me back around to face him. I could see there were small tears in his eyes, but he looked happy. "I'm going to be a father?"

I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. Owen smiled and picked me up, spinning around. I was surprised. When he put me down I said, "You're going to be there?"

"Of course!" Owen exclaimed.

"This is my mistake…" Owen cut me off.

"It's my mistake too and I always take responsibility for my actions." he said.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think he would want anything to do with the child. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"I'll walk you back to your house." Owen said.

"You have to get back to the mines." I replied.

"My shift is over by now."

Owen walked me back to my house. We both ate some of the stir fry I had made earlier, and then we just sat on my bed talking.

I yawned and Owen told me to sleep. He moved as if to leave and I grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, please."

Owen looked unsure, but after a few seconds he sat back down and I leaned into his chest where I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Owen was gone, but there was a note resting on top of my diary.

'Angela, when you finish with your morning farm chores, come over to the blacksmith's -Owen'

Short and to the point. The chores that day didn't take long, so by noon I was heading to the blacksmith's. I saw Ramsey working over the furnace and Mira making new jewelry, but couldn't see Owen anywhere.

Ramsey looked up as I walked in. "Hello Angela, your hammer will be ready in a couple hours, I'm just finishing it up now."

"Thanks, but I actually came to see Owen." I said.

"Really? Well can I ask you a favor?" He stopped working and came over to the counter. "Owen came home last night very… reserved. Can you talk to him and see what's wrong?"

I knew exactly 'what was wrong' with Owen, but I nodded anyway. "Sure thing Ramsey."

"Great, he's upstairs in his room. First door on your right."

I walked up the stairs and saw that Owen's door was wide open. "Hey Owen." I said quietly, standing in the door frame.

Owen looked up at me. "For a moment, I thought yesterday was a dream. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm only one season in. Irene said I would probably give birth in summer." I told him. "Your uncle is worried about you. He said you were quiet when you came home last night."

"I haven't told him yet. I figured I could move in with you, that way I'll be close by in case something happens." Owen said.

I nodded in agreement. "That would work, I have a guest bedroom you can stay in. It's right next to mine."

"Well I have a bag already packed. We might as well go tell my uncle now." he said. I let him lead me down the stairs. Owen was holding my hand and Ramsey saw this when we entered the room.

"Is this all that was wrong? You were quiet because you finally found a girl?" I blushed and Owen shook his head no. "Then what's the problem?" Ramsey asked.

"I… I'm…" For some reason I just couldn't say it.

Owen took a deep breath and said, "Angela's pregnant." Mira gasped and dropped the necklace that she was making. Ramsey's eyes widened.

I could see that he was slightly angry and before he could even respond, I ran out of the house. I heard Owen call for me, but didn't stop.

I ended up sitting under a tree in the forest, crying into my hands. I heard footsteps approach me, but they were too light to be Owen.

"Angela? What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Bo kneeling down in front of me.

I quickly wiped my tears away. "No… Nothing." I stuttered.

"We both know that's a lie, but I won't make you talk. Come back to the carpentry to have some tea and calm down." Bo took my hand to help me up and led me to the wooden house that served as the carpentry.

Dale and Luke also asked me what was wrong, but I stayed quiet. Bo gave me some tea and I just sat at the table, sipping the warm liquid. Dale sat with me, acting just like a caring father. I probably sat there for an hour before Dale spoke. "Do you want to talk?" he asked quietly.

I was about to say no, but changed my mind. "I made a mistake… It's hard to process what's going on and what I should do… I was, I guess, frustrated with my bad luck on the farm, so I went to the Brass Bar. I had too many cocktails, got really drunk, and now Irene has told me that I'm pregnant." I started to cry again.

Dale looked slightly angry. "Do you know who the father is or were you…"

I cut him off. "I wasn't raped… I know who the father is." I reassured him. "It's Owen… We were telling his Uncle who looked angry when he found out. I ran out of the blacksmith's and Bo found me in the forest." I finished.

"Angela, I'm sure that Owen is worried about you. How about I walk you back." Dale replied, helping me up off the chair. "And if you ever need anything, you can come here. You're like a daughter to me."

I hugged the older man, "Thank you."

Owen was pacing across the floor when I entered the blacksmith's with Dale. Before I could really process what was going on, Owen had pulled me into a tight hug.

He released me and when I looked into his eyes I could see he was relieved about my reappearance. "Don't do that again. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry, but Bo found me and took me to the carpentry to calm down, then Dale brought me back here." I explained.

Dale came round and looked Owen in the eyes with, what looked like, a death stare. "You take care of her or you'll have me to deal with."

With that said Dale gave me a quick hug and left the shop.

"Angela, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Ramsey said.

Mira came around her counter and hugged me as well. "If you ever need a girl to talk to, I'm here." I smiled gratefully.

"So, care to explain how this happened?" Ramsey asked sternly.

"We both were at the Brass Bar and got drunk…" Owen started.

Obviously seeing the rest, Ramsey cut him off. "And what are you going to do?"

"I told Owen he could stay in the spare bedroom at my house, that way he is close by in case anything happens." I explained.

"As long as you have this under control." Ramsey then smiled. "And congratulations. A child, no matter the circumstances, is a blessing."

"Thank you Uncle." Owen turned to face me. "I'll go get my bag and then we can head out."

* * *

"This is the guest bedroom, it's not much though." I said, showing Owen where he would be staying.

"It's fine." Owen smiled lightly at me and went to unpack his bag.

Dinner that night wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Owen was able to keep me smiling throughout the whole thing and I was extremely tired by the time we finished.

"I'm going to bed. Night Owen." I said before yawning.

"Goodnight Angela."

Unfortunately, I didn't have a good night. I dreamed of my parent's murder, the reason why I moved to Castanet Island in the first place. I was seventeen years old and I came home from school like normal, but when I got there, there was a strange man in the living room, holding knife to my mother's throat. My father was staring at him, trying to find some sort of opening, but before he could act the man slit my mother's throat open and dropped her body to the ground.

In a rage, my father charged at the man, but it was a clumsy attack and the man dodged it before stabbing the knife right through my father's heart. I screamed in fright and that was when the man noticed me standing there. He grinned evilly and said, "I need some entertainment."

I didn't have any power to fight him and he raped me before leaving the house.

I sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, a high pitched scream coming out of my throat. I buried my head in my hands, crying. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and then heard Owen soothing voice.

"Angela, shh… It's okay. It was just a dream." Owen whispered.

It took him a while to calm me down, but when he finally managed it, I sat there, wrapped in his arms while my breathing returned to normal. "Just a dream." I repeated softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Owen asked.

I shook my head no. Owen didn't push it, just sat there holding me and whispering words of comfort. I eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this chapter was dark with the murders and Angela's rape. This is important for the story later, so it wasn't just something that I randomly decided to put in. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is just a little more detailed in Angela's nightmare then the first chapter, but still not that bad. It's also much shorter than chapter one, but I'm planning on expanding it, I just needed to get the basis for chapter two up. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

***I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters and story lines. All rights and ownership goes to Yasuhiro Wada.***

* * *

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning with Owen lying next to me, his arm wrapped around my smaller body. I wondered, for a moment, how we ended up in this position, but then remembered my breakdown last night and how I fell asleep in his arms.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could, careful not to wake Owen up. I made a quick breakfast, leaving some on the table for when Owen woke up, and left to go do my morning farm work.

I was collecting the fruit from my orchard when I heard Owen calling for me. I hopped out of the chestnut tree I was in and grabbed my basket, full to the brim with the sweet nuts.

"Angela, you shouldn't be working." Owen scolded, concern all over his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only a season in, I'm fine to keep working." I told him.

"I don't want anything to happen, if you get hurt or something and I'm not here to help…" I could see he was honestly worried.

"I'll be fine." I knew he was worrying for good reasons, but if he kept acting like this, it would get extremely annoying. "How about I ask Renee and Anissa to help out since they are good friends of mine and when the baby starts kicking, I'll stop working." I compromised.

"Okay, just stay safe." He agreed.

"Yes, dad." I said jokingly. "Now you have to go to work before you're late."

Owen smiled and gave me a quick hug, then left for the mines.

I took longer than necessary to get to Marimba Farm, just walking calmly along the dirt path, admiring the way the snow on the ground made everything sparkle. Anissa was inside helping her mother, Ruth.

"Hey 'nissa." I said, giving her a hug.

"Angela! What brings you to Marimba farm today?" she asked.

"I need to talk with you and Renee. Can you come with me to get her?"

"Sure." She turned to face her mother. "Mom, I'm going out with Angela, be back later." Ruth waved a hand behind her and, with that signal, we left to go to Horn Ranch.

We found Renee in the chicken coop and she walked with us to the outskirts of Fugue Forest.

"So…" Renee began. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"First, you have to keep this secret. Promise?" I asked.

"My lips are sealed." Renee said with a giggle.

"I don't spread around secrets." Anissa replied.

"Okay, well… I'm… pregnant." I told them.

Their reactions were instantaneous. "Oh my! Congratulations Angie!" Renee squealed.

"Wow, this is definitely unexpected." Anissa said. Then she asked the question I was dreading. "Who's the father?"

"About that… It's Owen." I thought I was going to go deaf from Renee's squealing.

"You've had a crush on him forever! When were you going to tell us you guys were dating?" she exclaimed.

"We're not dating. We both ended up getting drunk at the Brass Bar one night and things happened." I admitted.

"So why are you telling us?" Anissa asked.

"First of all, you two are my best friends. Second, well, Owen doesn't want me working too hard so I told him I would ask you two for help on my farm and that I would stop working once the baby started kicking." I explained.

"Owen's getting protective already. Of course we'll help." Renee said.

"We'll come over around seven tomorrow morning." Anissa confirmed.

I hugged both of them. "Thank you."

The rest of my day was rather uneventful. I knew that Owen wouldn't get back from work until much later, so I decided to go ahead and sleep. Bad idea.

My nightmare played through again, more detailed. I saw the crimson blood run down my mother's throat, saw the knife pierce my father's heart in slow motion. Then the stranger turned to me once more. I tried to fight but he had much more strength than I did. I saw him sweating as he leaned over me, heard his panting as he thrust in and out of my body and violated me in the worst ways, tasted his lips as he forced himself upon me.

The scene seemed to be on replay and I didn't have any way to stop it. I could hear someone calling my name in the distance, but my voice refused to reply.

With a jolt, my eyes flew open and I released an ear piercing scream. I realized that, instead of being back in the city I was in my house on Castanet Island. Owen was next to me and had obviously been trying to wake me up. His eyes showed fear and before I knew it he had wrapped his arms around my shaking body.

"Please tell me the dream that's making you like this Angela." He begged.

I nodded and started to explain the whole thing. The farther into the story I got, the more I sobbed. I was hysterical, I could barely breath. It took me awhile just to get through my parents murders, but then came the hardest part. "He raped me! He forced himself on me and left me there when he was done!"

Owen's eyes showed extreme anger. "Was this man ever caught?"

I shook my head no as a new wave of sobs racked my body.

"Angela, calm down now. You're safe here." He whispered in my ear.

"It was the reason I moved here, but even getting away didn't help. I've been having this nightmare since my first day here."

"You've been here for three years! Why didn't you tell someone?" I don't think anyone on the island would have really understood anyway.

"It was too painful. And now I'm bringing a child into this damned world. I'm going to be a horrible mother and the baby is going to end up getting hurt or…"

"You need to stop. Everything will be fine and that man is not going to hurt you again." Owen said, trying to calm me down.

I didn't, or rather couldn't, hear him through the breakdown I was having. "Why did I get myself into this! I can't do it…" With no other option, Owen leaned down and kissed me.

My ranting stopped and I just stared at Owen, wide eyed.

"I hate seeing you like this." I saw Owen was on the verge of tears. "Even if the pregnancy was unexpected, I wouldn't give it up for anything. I know it was an accident, but this baby is giving me a chance to be with you. I've liked you for a while and it hurts me to see you breaking down and doubting yourself, you need to believe that you will be a good mother. I already know you will, now you need to believe it yourself. Please, do it for me."

My lips curved upward just a little as I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and when we pulled apart we were both smiling. My face was red and streaked with tear stains, but I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

"I've like you too, I was just too scared to act and when I found out I was pregnant combined with my nightmares, it was difficult to think about a romantic relationship." I confessed.

Owen smiled wider if it was possible. "Then let me make this official. Angela, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said up top, I'm planning on making this chapter longer, but I have to juggle my six stories and schoolwork, so hang in there with me. Give me a PM or review on which of my stories you would most like for me to continue, although I will be working on them all. See you all next chapter and don't forget to click on that little button at the bottom that says review.**


	3. Temporary Discontinue Notice

**A/N: Honestly, I'm disappointed. I have no reviews for this story and it has two chapters. I can count the number of followers with one hand. If you really want this story to continue then I'm going to need some encouragement, so I'm going to discontinue it unless I and actually get some people who will read **_**and review**_**. I'm sorry, but why should I take the time to continue writing a story that no one seems to like? I will continue as soon as I see that there is real interest in the story. Until then.**


End file.
